


Good To Be Back

by Osmanited2017



Category: Pointless (TV), Pointless RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmanited2017/pseuds/Osmanited2017
Summary: Richard and Xander share an intimate moment on the first day back in the Pointless studio.





	Good To Be Back

With a giggle, Xander got to his knees, reaching for the material of Richard's jeans and tugging at them as soon as the button and fly had been undone.

"A bit eager, aren't we Xander?"

With jeans and boxers pulled to the knees, and without a moment’s hesitation, Xander's eyes stared in delight at the semi erect cock before him.

Gently, Xander pushed at Richard's chest to signal for him to sit on the small sofa behind him.

Looking up at the younger man through his dark lashes, Xander took in his prize, sucking eagerly, letting it go occasionally to instead suck the pair of weighty balls in turn.  
One of Xander's hands started travelling up Richard's stomach and under his shirt to rest upon his chest.

"Beautiful." Richard said with a sigh of happiness, “You’re amazing.”

Xander said nothing, but merely wiggled his eyebrows.

Every now and then, Richard would let out a small grunt, one hand in Xander's hair, gently caressing and spurring him on. It always impressed him how the older man's throat could easily welcome the long intrusion with such aplomb.

 

Time wasn’t on their side, and Richard soon grew impatient, the hand now guiding Xander's hot, pliant mouth up and down his cock in a steady pace.  
He paused them to stand up again, thrusting into his mouth and looking down at the sweet brown eyes looking back up at him.

"Fucking gorgeous." he whispered, "Absolutely stunning."

He wasn't sure if Xander's redness was from blushing or working to continuously suck him, but he did look amazing.

"I’m getting close. How do you want to proceed?"

Pulling back to give Xander time to breathe, he smiled down and waited for a reply.

“I want you to…cum on my face.”

Now Xander was definitely blushing.

“Oh do you?”

 

Just the thought made Richard shudder slightly, and he saw Xander had noticed the reaction it caused. Oh that cocky little smirk of his.  
“Well you’d better get back to it then.”

There were voices of the audience coming down the corridor and they knew things were getting tight.

Feeling the pressure build to unbearable levels, he groaned and rested his hands on Xander’s head, protecting his hair from any mess as he finally released with a stifled cry.  
Looking down, he let out another small moan at the sight before him.

 

“Oh, now that is beautiful.”

Sliding his finger across Xander’s forehead, he collected cum and moved the finger to Xander’s lips where it was immediately encased in warm wetness as it was sucked clean.  
They continued this a few more times until Richard encouraged Xander to stand, then claimed his lips in a kiss. It was gentle and loving.

“You know, I bet it works wonders for your skin.”

“Actually I feel rather sticky.”

 

Readjusting his clothing to as smart as possible, he looked at his watch.

“Then you’d best do something about that before you have your make up done. It wouldn’t be good for you to step out on set for the first filming of the series with spunk caking up patches of it.”

Xander huffed out a small laugh before speaking again.

“It’s good to be back.”

“Indeed it is.” Richard said patting the smaller man’s shoulder and heading for the door, “I’ll see you on set.”


End file.
